


Broke the Limit

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Rut Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Death by too many orgasms was probably the best way to go and with every touch Thor was making a very compelling argument for mating.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: MCU Kink Bingo - Round 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878349
Comments: 53
Kudos: 607
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Broke the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> This is, for the most part, pure ThunderIron smut. I'm still working on getting my muse to completely cooperate with me so I decided to enter the fifth round of the MCU Kink Bingo on top of my other writing.
> 
> Borrowed the title from ACϟDC's _Thunderstruck_ because why not?
> 
> I wrote this one for N3: Free Square

Tony felt _full_ , blissfully and delightfully _full_ in a way he hadn’t known was even possible. Warm, strong hands gripped his hips and a whimpering moan tumbled past his trembling lips at the hard, quick pace of a cock pumping into him. He was burning up, need and desperation strangling him, as he fisted his hands in the sheets beneath him.

It was too much. Too much sensation, too much pleasure, just too much.

Moans spilled out of him, filling the room, and trying to compete with the loud slap of skin on skin. It wasn’t soft and slow, it couldn’t be, not with the heavy and thick scent of Omega heat flooding the air. His scent had been enough to send one of the strongest Alphas he’d met into a rut and Tony couldn’t find it in him to even care.

This was both bliss and torture but it felt so right.

“Please.” The word was ripped from him and once it had escaped his parted lips it was impossible to stop the flood of _please please please please_ from escaping. He wasn’t even completely sure what he was begging for—Tony only knew he needed _something_ and he needed it _now_.

Fingers flexed on his hips, digging in, as Tony pushed back and tried to take the impossibly large cock buried inside him deeper. If he could get it deep enough perhaps the need clawing at him would calm, would give him a moment to breathe.

He thought he might lose his mind, might not care if he did, as need viciously sunk its teeth into him and refused to let go. It had been years since he’d had a heat and Tony’s body was letting him know it.

There was a low rumbling sound of pleasure from behind him and a loud, cracking sound of thunder outside that managed to rattle the windows of his Tower. Lightning lit his bedroom, illuminating the room, as they continued to move and the storm outside built into something that could only be described as _divine_.

Each thrust of Thor’s hips was accompanied by a ringing crack of thunder and lightning, a seemingly never ending round of thunder and lightning that was anything but natural.

Thor gripped him tightly, yanking him back into each powerful snap of his hips, as Tony gasped and shuddered at the blinding pleasure building up inside of him. It twisted in his gut as his inner muscles hungrily clenched down, seeking a knot to calm the desperation surging inside of him, as he jerked and tried to reach for his cock to get relief.

A hand reached out, tugged his arm behind his back, as Tony whimpered and his body clenched down tightly. “No, Tony.” His other arm was pulled back so he rested on his spread knees, cheek smashed to the mattress, as Thor held him in place as he resumed his punishing pace. It was a submissive pose that had his pheromones saturating the air, coiling and mixing with Thor’s own thickening scent. “There, so good Tony.” He mentally preened at the praise, warming from it, as Thor continued. “Beautiful Omega.” Thor’s otherworldly accent was thicker, deeper and unquestionably rough when he spoke and it _did things_ to Tony hearing it.

Tony’s eyes rolled, instincts _singing_ at the show of Alpha strength, as the start of Thor’s knot started to catch on his sensitive rim. It had jolts of pleasure lighting up inside of him and something shivery in his gut clenched.

So close, so close.

“Please Alpha please please please…need—I need—”

The thrusts came harder, faster, as Tony gave himself over to his building orgasm. He was almost thankful for Thor’s hands holding him in place, keeping him in position, as the god pounded into him at an impossible pace. There was nothing he could do but rest there on his knees, ass raised, as he took everything Thor gave him.

He’d ache for days. It would be some kind of miracle if he could sit on anything but the world’s softest cushion after this. Jarvis would need to order fifty of them if Tony hoped to leave his room after his heat.

A human Alpha’s cock was large, one of their many distinctions from the other designations, but it seemed that an Alpha god’s cock was even _bigger_. He jerked, body trying to bow at the sensations rushing through him, as Thor’s knot popped in and out of him with each deep thrust.

“Ohhh oh oh oh oh oh oh _fuck_ —”

His inner muscles were trying to lock down, trying to keep the Alpha inside, as Thor dragged it out and Tony’s sanity threatened to leave him completely.

Thor moaned, the heavy scent of Alpha rut and arousal flooding Tony’s senses, as he fucked up against Tony and started to grind up against his ass. Tony’s eyes rolled, his mouth dropped open and his cheeks darkened as Thor’s knot _finally_ slipped inside. It swelled, pressing up against his tender insides, as his body gripped it and immediately started milking the Alpha’s knot.

Pleasure lit up inside of him, flooding his body in a warm rush, as everything in him tensed and went limp with a broken moan. He could feel the way his body had flooded his insides with slick as his orgasm left him a limp, shaking mess of temporarily sated Omega. He’d forgotten how wrecked his heats left him.

His arms were released as Thor draped over him, lazily rocking up against him, as a content sound rumbled in the Alpha’s chest and a grin tugged at Tony’s lips.

_He_ had done that.

“Wow.” His voice was rough, scratchy and Tony shoved his face against his sheets even as he breathed in their combined scents. Outside the wall of windows that filled one side of his bedroom, a storm continued to rage. “I…I don’t think I can move.” The words were muffled but he knew Thor could hear them.

Tony didn’t want to move. He was going to live in his bed and have his bots deliver anything he might need—one of them could carry him to the bathroom for all he cared because there was no way his legs were going to work properly after _that_.

Only one round and he was pretty sure he was fucked out—and ruined for life.

Thor’s warm hand stroked along his naked body, light and caressing, as he pressed his lips against Tony’s bonding gland. “I’ll carry you.” There was a teasing note to Thor’s lust rough voice and Tony’s inner Omega purred at it.

It was a tempting offer, to be carried everywhere, but not completely practical.

“Fuck, Thunderstruck, I didn’t realize you were packing _that_ in those pants of yours.” He was pretty sure it should have been obvious but Tony _tried_ not to stare at people like that. “I can see why they call you all gods… _wow_.” Tony was also pretty sure he would have a hard time finding a human Alpha that could ever measure up to an Alpha god—Thor had ruined him.

Or, perhaps, that was his heat addled mind still basking in hormones and a biological need to pop out kids for a suitable Alpha? Who knew? He tried not to think about it.

His comment earned him a low chuckle before Thor was shifting them, turning their bodies, so they were facing Tony’s wall of windows. Tony watched lightning arc across the sky, lighting his room, as thunder continued to rumble.

“I hoped to court you properly before sharing your heat but it seems the Norns had different plans.” Thor lazily touched him, hand cupping Tony’s sensitive cock, as he slowly stroked Tony and Tony’s toes curled. He pressed into Thor, whimpering and shuddering, as he was dragged towards another orgasm that left him panting lowly as his body viciously clamped down on Thor’s knot.

Tony’s scrambled mind slowly came back online, his body shaking as Thor continued to touch him, as he realized what Thor had said. “Court?” he sounded wrecked. “Me?”

“Aye, Tony. I want to claim you as my mate, present you to all of Asgard and gift you with Idunn’s Apple.” His hand finally stopped teasing Tony’s cock, moving back instead to rub against Tony’s puffy, stretched rim and causing his inner muscles to clamp down repeatedly. Thor groaned in pleasure as his fingers continued and Tony’s body heated up, something tightening in his gut, as he whimpered.

He jerked and pushed back against the touch, mind and body lost to pleasure, as Thor played his body effortlessly. Tony wasn’t sure he’d survive being Thor’s Omega if this was the first fuck of his heat and he was already thoroughly fucked out but what a way to go.

Thor moved on, hand moving back to his front, as he trailed up and teased one of Tony’s nipples next.

“Fuck, Thunderstruck, are you trying to kill me?” he came, for the third time, with a hand playing with one of his nipples and the other back at his sensitive cock. Tony floated on too much pleasure, on pheromones and heat, as Thor nuzzled against him.

Death by too many orgasms was probably the best way to go and with every touch Thor was making a very compelling argument for mating.

Tony didn’t know how much time passed until Thor’s knot went down enough that he could pull out and rearrange them so Tony’s legs were over Thor’s shoulders, his body bent, as the god slipped back into him as his heat started to burn through him again.

“Yes.” He babbled, “Yes yes yes yes yes.”

Thor pumped into him, pinning his arms above his head, as the storm outside built up again. He could see the otherworldly evidence of Alpha in the Thunder god’s eyes, see the hunger and lust on the handsome face looking down at him, as he thrashed and whined underneath the God of Thunder.

If he had to be at any Alpha’s mercy, so thoroughly, he was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Thor was a fantastic choice for it.

It was five days of world-ending sex that left him a limp, raw and fucked out mess of Omega. He was carried into his bathroom, held up in the shower, as Thor cleaned his exhausted body, dried him off and wrapped him up in a large, fluffy towel.

He didn’t say anything when Thor carried him to the elevator, took them to his floor and finally deposited Tony onto his large bed—Tony’s current sheets were ruined and Thor’s were clean. The room was saturated in Thor’s scent, sharp and powerful like the storms that lived inside of him, as Tony sighed and blinked lazily at the ceiling. Warm, soft covers were pulled over him as he settled on the bed.

“Yes.” He murmured, eyes hooded and body sated, as Thor’s hand brushed through his damp hair and a kiss was pressed to his forehead. Tony felt safe, content and happy. He could bask in this feeling for eternity if it was possible. “Yes, want you.” He managed, finally answering Thor from the start of his heat. It earned him a bright, delighted grin that had a different, softer kind of warmth pooling inside of him. “Wanna be your mate.”

The bed dipped, the covers briefly lifting, as Thor climbed onto the bed to join him.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into a solid chest, as Tony started to drift off to sleep. “Thank you, my love.” Was the last thing he heard, the words breathed softly against his head, as Thor tangled their legs together and Tony was pulled closer to the god’s warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this pic in a Google search for thunder storms and thought it might be a nice visual after all the smut you just read. This is the kind of storm I was imagining when I wrote this one (honestly it's the kind of storm I always imagine when writing ThunderIron smut).  
>    
> \----
> 
> Yeah, I just kind of dropped you all right into the middle of them having sex. No build up, no real explanation...just straight to sex.
> 
> It's been awhile since I wrote ThunderIron so I wanted to give them some love. I'll try to get my bingo card posted up on the series page on the 15th.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
